A distributed file system is a file system that can include multiple physical servers. A logical storage volume in the distributed file system may include multiple storage units at the servers. An operating system at a client device may mount the volume and access it as part of its file system. Applications at the client device may make system calls or perform file operations on the mounted volume using system libraries or application program interfaces (APIs).